The lost Tulip
by Insychung
Summary: When Ginny and Harry hears about a young orphan girl, they adopt her. Stories about bonding and Potter Weasley family life. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Harry Potter

Harry Potter held a crying Ginny. Ginny hugged her husband tight and sobbed.

"Harry, she's so little…how can they just do that to her",

"I know honey, people can be very cruel",

Harry sighed and rubbed Ginny's growing belly. He will be having a little girl soon in August. Ginny was upset over an orphan witch girl who has been in muggle care since birth.

"Harry we need to do something about it",

"What you mean, we adopt her?"

"Yes Harry! We adopt that poor wee girl",

"But Ginny, the witch girl is going to be our fourth child. We can't manage two teenage boys, a toddler and a newborn!"

"Yes we can Harry. James and Albus are nearly always at Hogwarts except Christmas and summer, which means I will juggle, looking after the baby and the girl in the weekdays. And you can babysit them on the weekend. Besides mum, dad, Fleur and the rest of the family will help",

"Alright then, when are we going to start the adoption process?"

"Whoopee! I love you honey!"

Harry only managed to grin and rolled he's eyes. Ginny was all about children and babies nowadays.

Two weeks later… July 16th

Harry and Ginny were in the car driving to the muggle London orphanage.

"Sure about this, Gin?" asked Harry.

"Of course love, you know how much I love children", replied sweet Ginny.

"But you're going to have to give up your career",

"So what? I'd rather be looking after children than chasing quaffles!"

Harry chuckled. Ginny was always so fierce.

At the orphanage, Susan Bones a social worker working for both worlds greeted them happily.

"I know your going to be the perfect family for Tulip", smiled Susan while guiding them to her room. "She is only three and is very lonely. Most people ignore her because she can do magic",

When they arrived at Susan's room, Ginny and Harry's hearts melted when they saw a curly blonde haired girl crying for her mummy.

"I want my mummy", cried Tulip.

"Tulip, this is Ginny and Harry and they want to take you home",

"Will my mummy be there?"

"No sweetie but Ginny can be your mummy",

"No! I don't want her as my mummy!"

Ginny was a little hurt but quickly accepted that it was only natural for a child to act like this.

"Tulip", said Ginny softly. "I will never take your mummy's place. Your mummy will always be your mummy. But I can look after you and you can live with my family. And we will love you",

"Really?"

"Yes Tulip sweetheart",

"Why's your tummy so fat?"

"Tulip!" snapped Susan. Harry laughed.

"It's alright Susan", said Ginny. "I'm going to be having a baby in August",

"Is it a boy or a girl?" asked Tulip curiously.

"A baby girl", said Harry. "I will never take your daddy's place either but I will care for you Tulip",

"I never had a daddy before. So you can be my daddy",

"Ok little one, I', your daddy",

After a quick chat with Tulip including the wizard talk, which Tulip took very well, they went to Susan's office.

"I must say, you were very calm and relaxed and you're just perfect for her!" said a very excited Susan.

Harry and Ginny beamed.

"When can we take her home?"

"Well since we are going to use wizard adoption papers, I think the day after tomorrow will be a good day",

Full of happiness, Ginny and Harry shared a big kiss.

After they said a tearful goodbye to Tulip and promising to take her home the day after tomorrow, Ginny forced Harry to go straight to Diagon alley.

"But Ginny I'm tired", said Harry.

"I know love but I want to get things for Tulips room",

"Fine then", said Harry wearily.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ginny why are we spending seven galleons on toys and blankets?" asked a not so amused Harry.

"Harry do you like the pink rabbit doll or the cream teddy?" asked Ginny ignoring Harry's question.

"Dunno Ginny… they are both very nice", said Harry.

"I know it's so hard to choose…I think I'll get both of them for Tulip",

"But why?" asked Harry.

"Harry love we need to make Tulip feel loved and welcomed", replied Ginny. "The poor girl is ever so sweet…

While they were stocking up on baby and toddler clothes they bumped into Hermione and Ron.

"Hey guys! What's up?" said a cheerful Ron.

"We are adopting a toddler!" cried an over excited Ginny.

"Wow, four kids is going to be a handful!" said a surprised Hermione.

"Well, I'm going to get some ice cream", said Ron. "Coming anyone?"

"I will", said Harry.

"Not me. I need to get some books from Flourish and Blotts", said Hermione.

"And count me out too. I'm going shopping for more clothes and toys", said Ginny.

At the end of the trip, Harry and Ginny apparated home to start decorating Tulips room. The Potter's owned a pretty decent house. It was a two-floored house with an attic. Albus and James both had rooms of their own. Ginny and Harry shared a room but recently extended it to fit a crib for the baby. They had a guest room, which they hardly ever used.

But now Ginny and Harry were sweeping the dusts off the room and decorating the wall with pink love hearts. Ginny removed the old sofa and successfully transfigured it into a cream coloured bed.

At the end of the day, the room looked amazing. It was very artistic and beautiful too!

"Well after tomorrow, we'll be having Tulip in this room", said Harry happily.

Ginny nodded and grabbed a cup of coffee. She couldn't wait to tell James and Albus and the rest of the family!


	3. Chapter 3

It was finally the day Tulip came home. Susan Bones dropped off a crying Tulip at Potters. All the relatives wanted to come and see Tulip but Ginny told them that Tulip need time to adjust before they can see her.

Tulip was wearing a pink blouse and a red skirt and carried a bag of clothes. Ginny and Harry hugged her while she cried.

"Tulip sweetheart what's the matter?" asked Ginny.

"You're going to hit me and shout at me", sobbed Tulip.

"Oh Tulip we won't hurt you, did someone do that to you?" asked Harry.

Tulip nodded.

"Well Tulip dear we won't let anyone hurt you. We'll show you your room", said Ginny calmly.

Ginny opened the door of Tulips new room. Tulip gasped and smiled. It was a fairytale room. Harry and Ginny laughed and showered their new daughter with kisses.

After a tour of the house, Ginny served them dinner: Chicken pasta and salad. Then Fudge the family owl came with a letter from James.

"Oh James is very excited to see you soon, Tulip", said Ginny.

"Who's James?" asked Tulip.

"James is our oldest son", replied Harry.

"And we have Albus too", added Ginny. "And the baby girl is coming in August",

"Where are they?"

"James and Albus are at cousin Fred's beach house for two weeks. James is sixteen and Albus is fourteen",

"How many cousins do I have?"

"Oh lots!" said Harry. "You have Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur and they have cousin Victoire, Dominique and Louis. They are seventeen, twelve and ten. And then Uncle Charlie. He has no cousins. Uncle Percy and Aunt Audrey have got two cousins called Molly and Lucy. They are twins so they are both thirteen. Then there's Uncle George and Aunt Angelina and they have cousin Fred and Roxanne. They are eight and six. And last of all you have funny Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione and they have cousin Rosie and Hugo. Rosie's fourteen and Hugo's just a baby",

"Wow!" exclaimed Tulip. "How do I remember them all?"

"Don't worry you'll soon get to know them", said Ginny. "And speaking of aunts, your Aunt Fleur baked a delicious crème caramel for us",

"Auntie Fleur's French", added Harry.

Later in the evening…

"Would you like me to read you a story?" asked Ginny. Tulip was in her bed ready to sleep.

"No I'm too tired", yawned Tulip.

"Alright then sleep tight sweetie", said Ginny.

In the morning…

"She's still sound asleep", said a smiling Ginny.

"I won't be able to say goodbye to her before I go to work", said Harry.

"Oh don't worry, you two can play a game or something before dinner", said Ginny.

"Goodbye love", said Harry kissing Ginny's big belly.

"Take care ma love", replied Ginny.

Soon after…

It was 11am and Ginny had painful cramps in her stomach. Tulip still hadn't come down for breakfast so Ginny decided to check on her. Surprisingly, Tulip was wide-awake cuddling her toy.

"Tulip sweetie, are you hungry?" asked Ginny. Tulip nodded.

"Why didn't you come down for breakfast?" asked Ginny.

"I was waiting for you to call me", said Tulip. "I got told off if I got out of bed in the other house",

"Oh darling, I and daddy don't mind you out of bed early", said Ginny. "Lets have some breakfast",

After a breakfast of sausages and toast, Ginny cuddled Tulip on the couch. Tulip liked touching Ginny's belly and liked it when the baby kicked. Ginny was happy that Tulip was settling in.

"Grandma Molly's going to visit you today", said Ginny.

"Is she nice?" asked Tulip.

"Yes very nice", chuckled Ginny. "You'll love her",

True to Ginny's words, Molly cuddled and fussed over Tulip.

"Tulip dear, granny brought you choc chip cookies and some apple pie. And a Weasley sweater", said Molly. "Dear, I will try and braid your hair today. Its so beautiful!"

Tulip liked Granny Molly and asked her questions on her French aunt she was interested in and the Burrow.


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm excited mummy!" squealed Tulip.

"Why are you excited honey?" asked Ginny, tickling Tulip.

"Aunt Fleur is visiting!"

"I know you've been waiting to meet her!"

"Is she really princess pretty?"

"Yes she's a quarter veela",

"What's a veela mummy?"

"A veela is a person who is really pretty",

Tulip Potter has wanted to meet her French aunt for ages. The reasons were Fleur was pretty and made crème caramel. Ginny grew fond of Fleur and she was a godmother to her son Louis.

Before lunch, Fleur arrived.

"Bonjour ma Tulip", greeted Fleur, giving Tulip a hug. "And Ginny good morning",

"Morning Fleur, how does it feel to meet your new niece? She adores you"

"So good! Ma little Tulip adores me because je so pretty!"

Tulip bombarded Fleur with questions on princesses and dresses. Today Fleur was wearing a white lily patterned dress and had pearl necklaces on.

"Ginny for lunch je thinks zat would be lovely if nous could eat sushi?"

"I don't see why not Fleur, I never tried sushi before", replied Ginny.

"Oh sushi is le delicieux! Et so healthy too!"

At the sushi restaurant….

"Le salmon est really good but je prefere la prawn sushi", said Fleur.

"I don't know if I like raw fish Fleur…I think I'll go with cucumber maki", said Ginny.

"Mummy what should I have?" asked Tulip.

"Do you like fish?" asked Ginny.

"Yep!"

"Well do you want try some salmon with rice?" asked Ginny.

Tulip nodded.

"What are you having Aunt Fleur?" asked Tulip.

"Ma Tulip, je veux la oyster and some squid", replied Fleur.

Back at the Potters house…

Poor Tulip was sick to her stomach. She was constantly throwing up and Ginny blamed it on sushi.

"Mummy I feel sick again", said a teary eyed Tulip.

"Oh my poor angel, lets go and lie down on my bed", said Ginny carrying her daughter to bed.

"Mummy can you tell me about Hogwarts?"

"Yes I can, do you want to go there?"

"Yep, it looks cool",

"Yes its very cool, Hogwarts looks like a castle",

"Are the teachers nice?"

"Yes…most of them but I would avoid Mr. Filch. He is quite scary",

"Did you like it?"

"I loved it except my sixth year…

"Why didn't you like the sixth year?"

"Well there was a war that time and-

"Mummy what's a war?"

"A war is like a really big fight",

"Who did you fight?"

"A scary wizard called Voldemort",

"And he was horrible right?"

"Yes honey very bad",

"Mummy I feel sick again",

So Ginny and little Tulip spent the rest of the afternoon chatting about Hogwarts and the war.


	5. Chapter 5

"Daddy where's mummy?" asked Tulip, eating her cereal.

"Honey mummy's not feeling very well", said Harry.

"Daddy does James and Albus know me?"

"Yes they do but not a lot because they haven't met you yet",

"Can Fudge send them a letter for me?"

"You want to write to James and Albus?"

"Yep! But daddy you write for me, ok?"

"Sure princess",

Dear James and Albus,

My name is Tulip Potter and I'm three years old. I'm your new sister and I'm really excited to see you. My favorite things are drawing and going to Aunt Fleur's house. I like ham and crème caramel. I don't like sushi. When are you coming home? Do you like Hogwarts?

Love

Tulip

Xx

While Harry and Tulip were chatting about Hogwarts, suddenly Ginny screamed.

Harry and Tulip rushed upstairs.

"Harry my water broke", moaned Ginny.

Quickly, Harry packed an over night bag and favorite toy for Tulip. They flooed straight to St Mungo's hospital.

Harry sent a patronus to Molly because he knew everyone else was at work. Soon Molly arrived to look after Tulip while Harry helped Ginny.

After five hours of screaming, Tulip heard a crying sound.

"Baby", said Tulip. Molly nodded and ushered her into the room. Their Ginny proudly held a pink bundle.

"Tulip come meet your new sister", said Harry.

"Whats her name?" asked Tulip.

"Lily Luna Potter", said Ginny.

"Hi Lily Luna, I'm your sister Tulip",


	6. Chapter 6

"I'll stop moaning if I can get some SLEEP!" yelled Ginny who was feeding Lily Luna.

Ginny and Harry were over exhausted doing night duties with Lily and Tulip. Whenever Lily wakes up and cries, Tulip would start crying too. Harry said: "It's just a phase",

James and Albus were back and Tulip found them very amusing.

"James, piggyback", said Tulip.

"Alright then sis", replied James.

"Yay! You're the best bro ever!"

One afternoon….

"Lunch time!" called Ginny.

James, Albus and Tulip ran down the stairs to the kitchen. It was beef pie and potatoes.

"Mummy I don't like cow", said Tulip.

"Why not?" asked Ginny who was patting Lily Luna.

"Because I don't want to eat Aunt Audrey", replied Tulip.

"Pardon?"

"Aunt Audrey looks like a cow, so I don't want to eat her",

"Tulip!" said Ginny who was trying not to laugh.

"Mum its true though", said James. "She moos everyday!"

"James!" scolded Ginny. "You should set a better example to your sister",

"To be honest mum, Uncle Percy is a cow too", said Albus. "He's a big git you know-

"Enough boys!" said Ginny firmly. "Now eat your lunch!"

"But mummy I don't like cows!" moaned Tulip.

"Tulip Aunt Audrey is not a cow. You've met her before and she's perfectly nice-

"Wait mummy, last week guess what Aunt Audrey bought me?"

"What?"

"A toy calf!"

"So that proves Audrey is a cow!" said James.

Ginny sighed and said: "I'll make you all some sausages",

"HURRAY!"

One morning…

"Thank you so much Bill and Fleur", said Ginny. Bill and Fleur offered to babysit the Potters kids while Harry took Ginny out for a romantic day.

"No problem sis!" said Bill.

"Always le pleasure to look after ma favorite nieces and nephews!" said Fleur.

Ginny was in a very revealing black dress and had on very pretty high heels. She still had a large belly after having Lily Luna.

"Wow mummy you look so pretty!" said Tulip.

"Thank you sweetie!" said Ginny. "Ok kids be good for Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur! Fleur, Lily is asleep but when she wakes up the bottles are in-

"In the top shelf", said Fleur. "Do non le worry Ginny. Enjoy tu les trip!"

After Ginny left to meet Harry, James and Albus went outside to play Quidditch. Fleur brought Lily to the couch and Tulip stared at Bill's face.

"Uncle Bill why's your face so ugly?" asked Tulip.

"Je ne comprend!" exclaimed Fleur. "Zat is a sign of le bravery!"

"It's fine. During the war I was attacked by a bad person and yeah I got this scar", said Bill.

"Waaaaaaaah!" screamed Lily Luna.

"Oh hush le infant, tu es le auntie Fleur is here!" cooed Fleur.

"Oh she's hungry!" said Tulip.

"I'll get the bottle", said Bill.

"Auntie Fleur is mummy having another baby?"

"Non",

"But why does she have a big tummy?"

"Well I don't know ma cherie…tu le ask your maman",

"Nobody knows why Aunt Audrey looks like a cow either",


	7. Chapter 7

It was a usual Saturday morning at the Potters. Albus and James were still asleep, Ginny was feeding Lily Luna and Harry was playing dolls with Tulip.

"Daddy where is Lily Luna from?" asked Tulip.

"What do you mean honey?"

"Because she was in mummy's tummy but how did she gets there?"

"Well it's a very long story", said Harry.

"Tell me daddy!"

"I'd rather um…mummy will tell you", said Harry hesitantly.

Tulip ran over to her mummy who was burping Lily Luna.

"Mummy where does babies come from?"

"Daddy will tell you Tulip", said Ginny.

"Daddy said you will tell me",

"Well mummy and daddy does a dance in bed and then the baby is created", said Ginny.

"It's that easy to have a baby?" asked Tulip.

Ginny nodded.

James woke up and went straight to he's Wii.

"Tulip do you want to play on the Wii?" asked James.

"Yes please", said Tulip sweetly.

"Lets play…. Dance 2", said James.

"No, I don't want to have a baby with you!" snapped Tulip.

"What are you talking about?" asked James.

"You can have a baby with Lily Luna or mummy but not with me",

"If you don't want to play that's fine. Oh Teddy's coming over, so you can play with him",

"I'm telling mummy, I don't want to have a baby with anyone!"

"Mummy, James is forcing me to have a baby!"

"What on earth are you talking about Tulip?" asked Ginny.

"You said you dance when you make a baby and James said I should dance with him!"

"Oh honey you won't have a baby by dancing!" said Ginny.

"But you said so!"

"I um…

Somebody rang the doorbell. It was no other than Teddy Lupin.

"Teddy!" cried the Potters.

"Hey guys!" said the seventeen-year-old Teddy.

Tulip jumped onto he's back, making him laugh.

"Cup of tea Teddy?" asked Harry.

"Sure Harry",

Soon the Potters were chatting away about Hogwarts, aurors and magic. Suddenly, Tulip said: "Teddy where does babies come from?"

"NOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Ginny and Harry. Everybody else just laughed.


End file.
